


Between Heaven and Hell

by DaniofLocksley



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heaven AU, M/M, archangel clarke, bellamy as a fallen angel, clarke as angel of death, comrades in arms to lovers, divine fic, earth is still covered with grounders and is a post apocalyptic mess, slowish burn, this is going to be a long one guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniofLocksley/pseuds/DaniofLocksley
Summary: Clarke has been an archangel since the creation of man but nothing in her millennia of life could have prepared her for Earth after she fell. She has a mission, a goal, she has to save Heaven from the brink of insurrection. Bellamy Blake fell centuries ago and has yet to forgive his fellow seraphs for allowing him to be stripped of his grace. They were partners once, before he followed Pike and fell. Now the fate of them all rests on their shoulders if they can figure out how to work together again.





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I have fleshed out a bit further I just wanted to see the response to it first to see if I should pursue it or if it was even something anyone would be interested in reading. I myself am not religious so this is based on research and living in the Bible Belt so please feel free to comment any further information you think I need or if I get something wrong. Normally my chapters are 1,000+ words but this is just a brief start to gauge interest.

The fall was the easy part. Descending from the heavenly dimension was necessary, she had a job, and she still had her wings. Others were joining her on her search but they would not fall for some time, likely far from where she dropped. 

Abby had made it very clear after she floated her father that she could fall in line and take this mission, or she would float her as well.

There were few ways to kill an angel, one of their own could smite them with an angel blade or they could be stripped of their wings and thrown in the dimensions in between. Humans called it limbo, it never ended if one was thrown in without their wings they would fall for all eternity baring the pain that never ended after one’s wings had been clipped. Her father had hardly flinched when they ripped his wings from him, but he had reached out to Clarke one last time before being thrown into the void. Clarke had to be restrained from jumping after him but her mother had been devoid of emotion and still throughout.

Clarke knew too much, she had knowledge of the secrets the upper echelons of heaven did not want the other seraphs to know. If it were up to her she would have told the others just as her father had originally intended. The mission they gave her was a mercy, though if the sad look on Jaha’s face said anything she was not expected to be successful.

She was banished without officially being banished but it gave her a chance. The mercy had come due to Clarke’s age, she was a several millennia old archangel but had not come into existence until after the creation of mankind. It was quite young by angel standards, her parents had seen the Earth’s creation, and the elders had seen the universe come into existence.

“May we meet again.”, her mother had whispered through tears as Clarke was strong-armed to one of the weak points in the dimension that acted as doors.

The weak point gave off the appearance of smoke that produced an ethereal light. Clarke focused on it rather than the tearful woman behind her. She didn’t deserve acknowledgment after what she had done, this was not who they were, they were made to be better than this.

The fall was the easy part. Losing her grace was excruciating.

Those around her were impressed she managed to stay on her feet for the process, though her body did contort in pain. Everything she was was being ripped from her while new feelings came to the forefront of her mind. Once before she had seen the process done to her brother in arms, his screams still haunted her. Nothing could have prepared her for this kind of pain. This must be what birth felt like for humans, to be ripped from all they knew and emerge into a world that was too bright, too loud, and emotions that did not yet make sense.

The connection to her people, to her home, had always been strong now it was all taken away. The constant sound of her people that had once filled her head was silenced. Everything hurt. Physical pain was not something seraphs felt, the only pain one might encounter would be to lose their wings in some way but that happened so rarely Clarke couldn’t remember the last other than her father who had.

The sins of man, the passion they felt, the ability to choose; angels were separate from this.

Then all at once, Clarke wasn’t.

She was so angry. At her mother, Kane, and above all at Thelonious Jaha. The emotions swirling through her at the thought of what happened to her father were new and they were ugly. Archangels were capable of anger but it was of an entirely different sort from what she now felt there was righteous anger but there was also the need for retribution. Clarke wanted to scream, cry, and laugh all at the same time. How did humans handle this? This was chaos, an inner turmoil that was entirely new to her.

There was too much assaulting her at once with her strength sapped from losing her grace. Being pushed through the weak point, her mother grasping for her falling form, she was unaware of it all. The burst of feelings had left her numb.

When in comparison to the peace she had just lost the fall was the easy part.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a monster to get out and I may edit it further but I just wanted to get it out there. Thank you for all of the comments, kudos, and subscriptions on the last chapter! I hope you enjoy the continuation of this!

Pebbles lodged themselves in her palms as she attempted to raise her body into a sitting position. The smell of dirt, of the plants around her, were the first she had smelt in centuries and she had never done so with her new full range of emotions. 

Her heart swelled at the sight of so much life despite what the humans had done to destroy their own world. Everywhere she glanced she saw green, trees, fronded plants, grass. With a laugh she sank back onto her back to stare up at the sky.

The branches of the the trees above her were covered in leaves made nearly translucent by the sunlight above. Sunlight had never felt so wonderful, it warmed her skin, and for the first time since her father had died she felt some kind of peace. 

The peace lasted all of five minutes. 

“Of all the people I expected to meet when I hunted down the newest fallen it certainly wasn’t you princess. They just don’t make us archangels like they used to do they?”, a smug smirking face obscured her view of the sky and effectively reminded her of why she was here. 

“After falling several centuries ago can you honestly still call yourself an archangel?”

“There’s the princess I remember, ready to kill a man with her words alone. Then again you could kill a man with a lot less couldn’t you?”

Her divine duty had never bothered her before, she provided peace, she helped, but now at his pointed hint she felt a churning in her stomach. He made it sound so violent, who was he to talk when he had been her right hand?

“And you could kill thousands with less, though I doubt you’ve done much avenging in recent years. Your skills have to have gotten as rusty as your wings.”, she snipped as she raised herself from the ground brushing off twigs and pebbles. 

His face darkened when she mentioned what he once was, as if he were somehow ashamed of his previous heavenly powers, though for the life of her she couldn’t think of why. They were all given their roles to fulfill and they ensured humanity survived. He turned from her and began to stride away, which was nice in theory, they had never fully gotten along, but he was her only current lead in a world she knew little about. The jungle surrounding the clearing swallowed him up forcing Clarke to scramble to her feet after him. 

Mortality was a strange thing and while Bellamy had had time to adjust Clarke found it difficult to move properly. The physics within this dimension were different from what she was accustomed to, her muscles ached, a new feeling she was not entirely sure she enjoyed. Her determination kept her moving forward toward the retreating back of her fallen comrade. With each step her movements became slightly more fluid as she pieced together how movement worked in her new state.  


Large teardrop shaped leaves smacked her in the face and the undergrowth tripped her up constantly. Earth lacked any sensical design, it was buzzing with life wherever it could survive with no regard to order. Each new sound drew the newly fallen angel’s attention, and made it even more difficult to walk without her face meeting the ground due to her inattention to the roots below her feet. This only served to further frustrate her further as Bellamy navigated the jungle with a practiced ease she was not currently sure she would ever accomplish. 

“How do you do anything with this constant ache in your body?”

Stomping her way through the undergrowth she didn’t expect her question to make him pause. She had been prepared to follow him until he finally stopped avoiding her or she collapsed. The question must have struck something within him though, because he stopped so abruptly Clarke nearly slammed into his back from her jerky trot behind him. 

The dumbstruck look she gave him was something he had never seen on her in their past acquaintanceship. Heaven’s most effective archangel had always seemed so sure of herself and of their purpose. Now she reminded him of a lost child. He had forgotten how disorienting the fall could be, how much being relatively human hurt and overwhelmed the senses. It was impressive she had managed to walk as far as she had. His first few days on earth were a blur spent lying in the fetal position until the unfamiliar pangs of hunger finally drove him to move. 

Interested as he had been in seeing the newest of heaven’s fallen he hadn’t realized how responsible he would feel. Though she had been part of heaven’s elite she was just as much of an outcast as he was now, and entirely clueless as to how to survive without her grace to sustain her. 

The forest around her stood out in stark contrast against the ethereal glow she had yet to stop emitting.

The standard issue angelic tunic and leggings she wore were blindingly white with bits of grass and mud sticking to it in places from her landing. There was no way she would make it on her own, she stuck out from her surroundings oblivious to it all. It was entirely likely she would stomp her way into a large animals hunting grounds half dead from hunger and never be seen again. Just because it was more difficult to kill one of the fallen than a human did not make it an impossible task to accomplish. 

“You’re making a horrible face and I don’t know what it means. Are you in pain as well? Am I right, does the ache never go away? How do humans stand this?”, Clarke’s eyes widened as she rattled on. 

The mission was important enough to lose her grace but she had never thought of the long term repercussions. There was no way for her to return home again and the prospect of semi-mortality became more daunting by the second. 

“You have no idea do you? How exactly did you manage to get thrown out? You were never one to bend even the smallest of commandments”

If he thought bewilderment was a strange expression to see on her face the fury that replaced it completely threw him. The spark in her eye terrified him, particularly because he knew exactly what she was capable of. On the battlefields of old she had been chilling, a statue in the midst of mass destruction. If there was one being who could rip heaven down and set it aflame it would be her, and right now she appeared to be ready to do just that.

“I knew too much.”

Bellamy couldn’t help but scoff at that crossing his arms and taking a step back from her in disbelief. The idea of her knowing too much was ridiculous, made more preposterous by the thought of her father ever allowing his daughter to be stripped of her grace, and he said as much. The hard lines of her face softened and her blue eyes shone with a sorrow she had yet to truly come to grips with made more painful with her new range of emotions. 

“He’s gone. They floated him.” 

Clarke wasn’t sure why but after she mentioned what happened to her father Bellamy turned and started to walk away from her, further into the forest. She stood still as a statue trying to stop the strange sensation in her eyes, she had seen humans cry, it was undignified and she refused to do it. The more she thought about her father the more the pressure on her eyes increased. She should have known better than to appeal to Blake, he had fallen for a reason, but she was so lost in this new world. 

“Are you coming?”, he called back, nearly swallowed up by the foliage in front of her. 

His jaw was clenched and his body tensed as if everything in him told him to keep going and leave her behind.  


Clarke needed no further prompting and stumbled toward his side, the pain in her legs making itself known and the roots underfoot reaching up to grab her. The adrenaline of landing and meeting her fallen second in command had faded replaced by a bone deep weariness. With a stiff nod he offered her his side to lean on as they set off once more. 

Tremors ran through her body causing her to perpetually tremble with overexertion. It made him nervous to see her like this. She had been his commander once and though he resented her for the Fall and the choices of the council he still held a grudged respect for her. He wouldn’t take her home, he didn’t trust her with that, but he would give her the assistance she needed.  


“You won’t last much longer on your feet, there’s a cave system nearby, we can set up there.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one wasn't as hard to finish as the last. There is a halfway fleshed out story chart for this now and I think this has the potential to be fun. I still feel the need to edit it further and I don't know if I'm entirely satisfied with it but hopefully you enjoy!

To her credit she didn’t pass out until they were at the cave’s entrance. One minute she was grumbling about the nonsensical design of Earth’s ecosystem after tripping on yet another stray root and the next she had slumped onto his side further, a dead weight.  


She could be out or days or just for a few hours and he didn’t dare risk going home to check on things like he desperately wanted to. The newly fallen made him jumpy, he didn’t trust them, they hadn’t been part of the rebellion and likely had broken one of heaven’s minor rules. With the proper penance, they could become reapers and work as heaven’s lackeys ferrying souls back and forth between dimensions for all eternity. 

The upper class of heaven would rain hellfire on earth if they knew what he kept secret.  


No, he didn’t trust the newly fallen and he certainly didn’t trust her.  


He set about making the cave they would be staying in for the foreseeable future more livable. The air was beginning to develop something of a bite to it and the winter on earth had only gotten harder after they had blown everything to smithereens. Bellamy gave it a month before he would have to break out the furs.  


When he had set out to meet the newest member of earth’s band of misfit angels he hadn’t intended on having to babysit them. This meant he hadn’t brought a bedroll, or any other supplies as he had believed he would be home soon after.  


Clarke was dead to the world, her mouth slack as she lightly snored in a bundle on the bed of leaves he had piled up on the cold stone of the cave floor. She didn’t look like heaven’s dignified warrior now. The corner of her mouth had the slightest bit of drool coming out and her hair had become an untamable mess in her sleep. One of the leaves had stuck itself to her cheek and when she breathed out it moved ever so slightly.  


It was vaguely endearing he thought.  


Which was the exact moment he knew he had to get out of there quickly. There was nothing endearing about her or this situation. He would teach her in how to survive and then direct her in the opposite direction of where he dwelled to make it on her own. Bellamy wasn’t running away, he was just going to the nearest town for supplies he surmised. They needed things and if it happened to get him away from Clarke, well that was an added bonus.  
____________________________________________  


The first things Clarke noticed when she blearily looked at her surroundings was the pain. Her muscles were on fire and her abdominal region felt so hollow it ached strangely. The blanket she lay on was scratchy but soft and warm, made warmer by the glow of a fire in front of her. Awareness came next and with it everything she had been feeling up to this point smothered her.  


She couldn’t breath.  


Her father was essentially dead, suffering for all time. Clarke had lost her place in the world, lost her sense of self and her trust in heaven’s leadership. There was no way for her to return home and even if there was she couldn’t go back to the way things were. She knew what corruption lay at her very doorstep.  


The grief shook her physically as she struggled to catch her breath. Clarke couldn’t control it and it made her panic further, she needed control. The cave spun and grew dark around the edges as she struggled to breath in enough oxygen.  


Someone grabbed her from behind and held on, curling around her on her pallet on the floor as she heaved. Arms banded across her stomach and legs came to circle her own as a chin rested itself on the crook of her shoulder by her ear. The rush of warmth from another body soothed the chill she felt inside and his curls tickled against her cheek.  


The touch was grounding, it kept her in the present and out of the sorrow she felt would consume her.  


“You’re ok. I know it hurts. Breath with me, in through your nose out through your mouth.”, Bellamy was surprised it had taken her this long to break down. From the little he could remember of his first few days on the surface he hadn’t been able to breath for sobbing at what he had lost.  
It took several minutes for her to come down, and even then she felt a slight tremor in her and the tension within her chest. The arms around her became less of a comfort as she realized her situation and just who had brought her down from, whatever that had been.  


“Is it normal for humans to be so tactile?”, she asked squirming away from Bellamy’s hold and dragging herself into a sitting position.  


Bellamy appeared unconcerned about their prior position, with no hint of the pity Clarke had been loathe to see on his face. Touch had long since become normal to him, in fact it was something he had craved upon first landing to remind himself that he was there, he had lost his grace but he was still there, still himself.  


“It’s entirely normal, as is the panic attack you just had. They aren’t the most comfortable thing to experience but they aren’t uncommon at first. You’ve had a massive shock, if we were less than what we were made to be having our grace taken so quickly would likely kill us.”  


Clarke had never feared death, she was its champion in her time as an archangel. Now she was less sure. Mortality had never loomed as close as it did currently. The idea of being as fragile as she was struck fear into her being, an uncertainty when before there had been none.  


“Did you have them? When you first arrived, did you suffer the same?”, she tried to keep the breathiness from her voice but after hyperventilating for as long as she had it was a challenge.  


He would snap the muscles in his jaw from tensing them so hard one day. That or he might pop a blood vessel if the one pulsing at his temple were any indication. The openness she had first witnessed after he brought her down from her panic was gone, replaced with the distrust he had initially shown.  


The silence in the cave was permeated by the occasional drip of water from the deeper recesses of it and the crackle of the fire. Clarke’s gaze began to wander the craggy surface of the dwelling, giving up on Bellamy answering her question as the silence stretched on. The blankets she sat on scratched at her legs, woven from the fur of some creature, barbaric but effectively keeping the chill of the cave floor from her.  


The aches from before made themselves known again forcing her to shift until she ended up reclined back on her elbows staring intently at the fire. There was a pot set up over it steaming away, tendrils of smoke reaching out to her in lazy curls. The smell of it made the hollowness in her stomach ache further, she wanted to ask Bellamy what that meant but repressed the desire. If he wanted silence she would let him have it, curious though she may be about his experience with near humanity.  


When he cleared his throat to speak it startled her so much that she jerked away from the sound. His eyes still gave nothing away but his mouth tilted up at the corners in amusement at the novelty of having surprised her.  


“The fall was worse for me, I don’t know how you stayed on your feet for so long, or managed to walk so soon after. I didn’t leave the clearing I landed in for days. Truthfully I was lucky not to have been eaten because I had no sense of my surroundings or myself.”, he shrugged, reclining back on his elbows in the same manner as she did.  


Though it shouldn’t have his words made Clarke feel a bit better about her current state, she may hurt and have no clue where all of the aches came from or what they meant but she had endured thus far. If Bellamy could do it with no aid or goal than so could she if it meant saving them all.  


“ What happened to you Bellamy? You were our best, and then the nephilim was discovered. You could have kept your place but you joined Pike’s rebellion, why? Why did you turn against us?”, she really wanted to know why he had turned against her. They had never seen eye to eye but she trusted him intrinsically up until that point. His betrayal had blindsided her, she hadn’t been able to forget the day they took his grace.  


Any pretense of warmth between them vanished with her inquiry. With a gruff disbelieving laugh he pushed himself up to stand. For a moment he had forgotten, she had seemed so human, but she had no idea what it meant. How could she? The anger that had never left him at the fate heaven had intended to befall his sister for being born bubbled to the surface. No, human though she may seem she had no idea what it meant to have someone to protect, someone to care about more than yourself or your purpose. Someone who became your purpose.  


“Don’t call her that. They spit it at her like a curse, turned what she was into something vile, into something wrong. They condemned her for being born and they floated my mother for creating such an abomination as you know very well. Why would I have ever chosen to keep my place with those who had murdered my family?”  


The bite in his tone threw her off, she had not expected such a visceral reaction. Siblings did not occur in their realm, children were created by divine writ and rarely granted. Bellamy’s mother had committed a crime that had not been seen since the early days of Earth’s creation and managed to keep it hidden for nearly a century. The complexity of what he felt was lost on her.  


“What happened to her?”, she asked quietly, ignoring the sound the hollow space in her abdomen made as she shifted to sit up again. The archangel should have been fully aware of what had been sent after his sister, they were under her domain after all. Why she was playing dumb made no sense at all but he humored her none the less as he made his way to the front of the cave to gather more firewood.  


“After the fall, after Pike failed, they sent the guard and hunted her down while I awaited my sentence, before they took my grace.”  


He looked back at her then, face cast in the shadows of the fire, a mask of stone with no visible cracks though his voice shook as next spoke.  


“She died. Octavia died.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Life has been interesting but it looks like things are picking up! The chapters will likely be longer from here on out, they're just short in the beginning as I establish the story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed you have no idea how encouraging it is. For anyone also reading my songfic oneshots there is now officially a third and final installment in the works!

Bellamy came back before the pot above the fire began to boil over with whatever its contents were. He hadn’t been gone for long but the entire time he was away Clarke feared he would not come back and she would be left to figure this out on her own. She could handle the mission, she was made to follow through with the mission. When it came to handling being semi-human she was less sure, as it wasn’t exactly a skill set she had needed in the heavenly realm. 

The gurgling sounds from her middle had risen to a crescendo that never ended, the ache causing her to double over in pain. The blankets scratched her face as she let out a groan of discomfort. The other aches in her body had subsided somewhat so the continued presence of this particular one confused her. 

Maybe she was dying. By the light, if she died hours into her search she would die a second time of embarrassment. For such a simple and squishy design the human body was a complicated thing.

Upon returning Bellamy began to move restlessly around fixing this and that in the small campsite, never staying in one place for long. He flitted about more than a hummingbird and despite birds being one of her favorite divine creations she found it increasingly annoying. 

Stomping around the cave Bellamy ignored her for the most part, their talk of Octavia still fresh. It hurt like an old wound to think about what she had been put through, what had been taken from him. He had to remind himself that the woman curled up in a ball on the floor making pitiful noises was one of the contributors to his pain.  
The stew bubbled insistently on its stand and Clarke let out another pained moan, this one louder than the others. Blonde hair a snarled halo she shrunk further into herself. He took pity on her and crouched to ladle two portions of stew into the earthenware bowls he had retrieved while she was passed out. 

“Curling up won’t make it go away, you need to eat something.”, he left the bowl he had prepared for her on the edge of the blanket, a wooden spoon sticking out from the side. 

The only indication she had heard him at first was a slight twitching in the bundle of furs and wool she had managed to become in entangled in while rolling around in pain on the pallet. Gradually she untucked herself from the ball she had been in for the past hour, eyes squinched up in discomfort, a wrinkle forming between her brows. 

With a cautious glance at the food in front of her, Clarke pulled the bowl to her chest and made to shovel the biggest spoonful of it down her throat that she could. 

“Stop! You’ll burn your whole mouth if you eat it so quickly. Just, try and get smaller amounts, and make sure to blow on them.”, he sighed in exasperation at what he had decided to take on. 

Heat was going to be such fun to explain.

There were so many pitfalls after descending and it had been so long since he had actively had to think about them. 

“Stop looking at me like that’, she snapped around her mouthful of stew. Each bite Clarke took was jerky and vicious, she chewed on the meat of the stew as if she were gnawing it off of a bone. 

“Like what?”, he could play along despite her mood.

“You know how I mean and don’t pretend you don’t. When you think I’m not paying attention you look at me like I’m a fledgling whose just gotten their wings and you’ve been put in charge of their training. I’m not helpless, so don’t feel obligated to help me.”

Bellamy had to use every shred of self-control he had not to laugh at the petulant expression on heaven’s greatest weapon. Helpless? No, she would never be helpless, but she was dangerous in this volatile new state for a multitude of reasons he didn’t feel she needed to be privy to. 

“You? Helpless? I can’t even begin to fathom that, but you are out of your depth.” Clarke scoffed at that, indignant as she tipped the bowl to her mouth and drained what remained. Nevertheless, Bellamy continued on despite her grumblings. 

“What do you do when it snows? Which areas are inhabited by bears or other nasty things that could tear you to pieces and leave you mangled but still alive while your powers slowly knit you back together wrong? We may be harder to kill but a measure of respect for Earth’s many pitfalls is needed if you ever expect to survive banishment.”  
That shut her up for a few hours. 

She stared into the dark recesses of the cave hardly moving as she mulled over whatever had gotten under her skin. Bellamy spent the time gathering more wood for the fire until he was sure it would burn through the night. When he lay down in his bedroll she still hadn’t shifted positions and continued to stare. It may have been ill-advised but he decided then that they didn’t need a lookout, Clarke wasn’t going anywhere and he was exhausted both mentally and physically from his brush with the past. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was golden hair shimmering in the firelight and that same expression of concentration that had been on Clarke’s face all day long. 

It was almost as if she was planning something, but couldn't quite figure out the details yet.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to beta or just bounce ideas off of me feel free to message me! Any and all comments about what you thought are greatly appreciated.


End file.
